Tsukunami
by Pieguy987
Summary: This is a story I wrote that was meant to put in Netheroke's 3rd fan fiction for Rosario Vampire, but since then it has been deleted, so I am posting this myself. It is a a story about how Tsukune dreams he has a superpower like the girls, with a sexual twist... NOTE: My grammar is not the best and editing will be done soon. Please review.
1. Tskune's dream

Tskune's dream  
**Disclamer: I do not own Rosario Vampire**

**Please review**

* * *

Tsukune had a dream that night. It was all the same all the girls were fighting some freaky ass monster that grew out of the ground like a scary ass plant, Moka was drop kicking the shit of the plant while Mizore used her powers to slow it was doing some crazy ass potion and it was cutting vine after vine. Kumuru was clawing the fuck out of the monster. They all were kicking ass. The final vine dropped and they thought it was over, they were all laughing, about to come up to Tsukune to try winning him over. All of the sudden Vines out of the ground sprang up and squeezed all of the girls were all stuck in the monster and there was no way out. Tsukune felt hopeless and didn't know what to do. The monster squeezed all of the girls harder, and all their tops popped off. All of the sudden, Tsukune gets this major ass boner (its like ten feet long in his dream and twice as big round) and ejaculates so hard that there was like a thousand gallons coming out like a fucking rocket right at the monster. The monsters head was blown clean off.  
The girls all run up to him and Mizore asks "What the fuck was that!?"  
Moka said "I thought your dick was like only two inches long, what the fuck!?  
Yukari says "Holy shit that's like a fucking superpower, you can like fend for yourself now!"  
Mizore asks again, "REALLY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT."  
Tsukune stared blankly at the ground and said, "From now on you girls can all call me (he puts his sunglasses on and looks at the girls) TSUKUNAMI!"  
All the sudden a loud yell comes out of nowhere screaming "YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" and he continued to fire fireworks out of his penis.  
Tsukune woke up feeling refreshed; he has had dreams like these before, he knew that when he would look down there would be a huge cum stain in his underwear, but he checked anyway. He was in shock because when he looked no cum stains. He got out of his bed and looked down the hallway. Mizore's parents were quickly rushing away, with a vial filled with white stuff. He chased after them, but they got away, and he soon realized all he was in was his underwear. So He took the walk of shame back to his room as everybody just sat there and laughed.


	2. The New Kids and Tskunami Part Two

The new kids/Tskunami Part Two

By Wyatt Gordon

Note: My stories about Tskunami are short stories; I put them in as new chapters to keep them together.

I woke up slowly and I looked around, nobody stole my baby juice this time, but there was something going on in the hallway. We got new students, one was Edward, and I think he was gay because he was dating a guy, but somehow you know that emotionless piece of shit was a girl. Then you got Tommy, the only black guy in the whole fucking school. I didn't pay much attention to them until Edward yelled "SHIT MY FORM HAS BEEN REVEALED" I had to run to check this out. I saw his form and he was making such a big deal about his form, and it was the biggest disappointment ever. The idiot just fucking sparkled, and I think he was stuck cross-eyed. So I just sat in the back and yelled "GAY!" You could just hear Tommy in the background laughing his ass off, and Edward ran off all pissed and crying. Later at lunch, I came up to Edward to see what he was all about. I walked up to him and asked, "What do you like?" He looked at me and I swear to god he had fucking down syndrome. "I like bitches on my dick. I get all the bitches by standing around doing nothing and saying something that doesn't even make sense. Then I fuck the girl in the dullest sex you will ever see, and while I am doing that, all I do is talk about how big my dick is. I also make sure to never wear protection so I make sure I get them pregnant, and they can't leave my life." Tommy was standing right behind him with a "what the fuck" face.

Later that night, Edward was found dead in a dumpster, and Tommy and me became best friends. Yes there was a connection between those two events. Tommy was unstable though; he went into insanity that night and ran away. I still don't know where he is today. The next morning I woke up, and I looked at the paper. The headlines read, "Two students found dead and one still missing." I had no regrets. Then I realized it said TWO students found dead. I picked up the paper again; it was that really emotionless girl. She was found in her room staring at her wall. They think that she bored herself to death. Life just went on after that, and we all continued like it never happened. So much happened today, that I couldn't help but dreaming about today, that night.

The dream faded in, I was in a car with Tommy, I looked at my hands, and I was a black guy. I wasn't even surprised, because I figured my dreams are fucked up as it is. We stopped, and we got out at the school, we were new students together. We walked in and instantly everybody knew we were human. We had nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. It was turning into a nightmare. Somehow, the girls knew and didn't care; they all ran to my defense, but it was too much for them, they were overwhelmed quickly, and they were left on the ground so there was nothing to be done for them. Tommy was trying to fend us, but all he knew was karate, it doesn't help when you are fighting hundreds of monsters. Moka crawled towards me, she wanted help, but I knew I couldn't. I saw myself throwing punches, and running around in circles, while doing it with my eyes closed, like a complete idiot not even hitting anything. I ran for about thirty seconds, and then I actually hit something. It was Tommy, I hit him in the back of the head, and he was out like a light. I couldn't do it anymore; I just stood there hopeless, frozen, and scared. Moka was at my leg, she reached up, and accidentally brushed my penis.

(You know that cutscene when Moka transforms into her vampire form? Maybe I should do that this time for Tskune.) The guy who does the voice when Moka transforms says, "When Tskune is horny, and the slightest things get him hard, he transforms into Tskunami, a guy with a ridiculously huge dick, and shoots out a massive load as big as a tsunami."

My thing was big hard and it ripped my pants, it kept growing until it was twice as big as me. The ground shook, my balls grew to the size of watermelons, they contracted and shrunk until they were normal size. I exploded and a wave as big as a tsunami came out of me. I yelled "TSKUNAMI!" Everybody around me went flying, in a wave of semen. Some were stuck by the stickiness. I got a huge cramp in butt, but I guess that makes sense. The girls came up to me staring at my thing, not breaking eye contact with it. I tried to put it back in my pants, but I couldn't lift it up.

Mizore snapped out of her "la la land" and said, "You need to get out of here before they wake up." She grabbed my thing and I ejaculated again, this time it sent me flying. I probably got at least thirty meters in the air and flew almost a kilometer. Now I was falling. I landed straight on my face and I woke up.

I looked around my room, and there was all the girls laughing their asses off. Mizore just said, "Do you know that you sleep talk?" All I could think in my mind was "FUCK".

Yukari said, "Tskunami? Now that is some funny stuff, your wet dreams are you being a superhero, with your penis! That is hysterical!" I was so done; I walked out of the room in shame, as I knew my humiliation was just beginning.


End file.
